Once a friend, forever hunger lust
by NovemberMelody
Summary: What is Rukia all pissed about? Why is Ichigo so concern for her sake? and why is Urahara Kisuke acting really weird? Well, If ya wanna know, read on! Urahara Kisuke X Kuchiki Rukia
1. Disguised Mischief

**Midori**: Yo~! This is my first time actually uploading one of my stories. Please be honest and "nice" if you would. XD

**Couple:** UraharaxRukia (Bleach)

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN bleach, *Only Ashido-kun and Gin-sama* (joking~!)

The song that helped me pull this off was, **EMILY **by **PARALUMAN**(OwO)/

* * *

/_**Disguised Mischief**_/

By: Mika DLC *Midori*

Dedicated to: My evil twin~

One hot afternoon at the Kurosaki Residence,

Ichigo and Rukia were talking about something out of the ordinary.

Rukia's gigai was undoubtedly malfunctioning, that left an unforgettable encounter with the hollows they fought yesterday. Her gigai completely went out of control.

"Hmp, Rukia… It's not as if I'm being nosy or anything but, I think it's time for us to pay that Jackass, Urahara, a visit." Ichigo suggested.

"Huh?" Rukia was puzzled.

"Uhmmm..." Ichigo faced the opposite direction as a slight tint of redness scattered all over his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess we should… but, I think you should stay here, ichigo." Rukia's gaze lowered onto the burnt floor.

"Wha-? Are you sure? I can-," He was interrupted by the petite shinigami's soft voice.

"Please, just help your family in the mess I've made. They need you more. Don't worry, as soon as I get this broken gigai fixed, I'll surely atone for the consequences." She whispered, avoiding Ichigo's passionate eyes.

"Oh shut up, will ya? Nobody's gonna punish ya. It wasn't your fault, Rukia." He said as he took a step closer towards her.

"Still, I'm very sorry… Ichigo." She muttered as she immediately ran outside the dilapidated door.

Rukia thought that it was her fault for starting the whole holocaust, devouring the Kurosaki's house in a huge fire. Luckily, they managed to stop it before it makes a chain of flames in Karakura town. If anyone was to blame, it would be her gigai, the containment of her reiatsu were pressured by it, resulting into an explosion.

"It's a good thing that when it burst from my hands, I tried to cover it. If I didn't, I would've ended up with a charcoal body and a pissed off, homeless Ichigo." She thought to herself.

As she ran hastily towards the merchant's shop, an angry smirk pursed upon her lips. She hopes that Urahara better have an exceptional reason for everything she went through. The outrage in her eyes let out an electrifying spark of annoyance.

* * *

Finally she was there.

"Why is the store quiet…?

…too quiet." She whispered, looking from left to right if there was anybody there.

Normally, she knew that Jinta and Ururu would always make unbearable noises and cries.

She was curious...

"Where the hell are they?" Rukia menacingly grunted while approaching the shop's entrance.

"They took a vacation, of course!"

Rukia was surprised and turned to where the voice was.

"…In the hot springs of the mountains. I thought they'd be glad spending their vacation there!"

"Y-you…" Rukia's confused expression turned into a furious one.

"Ahhhhh. My favorite customer... Irrashaimase, Kuchiki-san!"

It was just that lame-ass businessman, Urahara Kisuke, with his typical striped hat covering a part of his face and his simple paper fan grasped in his hands.

"Yeah, right. It seems that I'm your ONLY customer here…" Rukia thought.

As they went inside, the sunny and cheerful day then ironically, became grayish and gloomy.

* * *

_**(Inside Urahara's Shop)**_

"Hey, you…AHOU!"

"N-nani?" Urahara was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, YOU! What the hell can you say about this?" Rukia shouted as she pointed her finger at her body.

"Ooooh, Kuchiki-san… You're makin' me blush! You should ask that to a fellow woman. Well, it's fine with me!" He grinned mischievously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes squinted to what was the shop owner up to.

"So… you wanted me to give you….

…an opinion on your body? Well first, you've got a petite one. You have curvy features though. Oh! As for your bust size -" Urahara went on and on with his pointless yammering.

Rukia was infuriated and yelled,

"Would you just shut up and I didn't mean it that way, okay!"

"Then what is it?" He asked as he tipped his hat backwards.

"It's this damn gigai you sold me! It's jacked up and broken. Would you please replace this piece of junk?" She stomped, clenching her small fists.

"Yare, Yare… Don't get too angry, kuchiki-san. It doesn't go well with your adorable face." He said with ease as he leaned into rukia's purple orbs.

The little kuchiki heard her sweatdrops fall to the wooden floor. She was quite uncomfortable with the minimal distance between them. She can actually feel his warm breath on her pinkish lips.

"Well come on, let's go in the cellar and pick the gigai of your choice, plus! Its price is negotiable… just for you, kuchiki-san!" He cheerfully shouted, breaking away from the space created by their intense glances. He laughed as though what he did was just normal.

"What's with Urahara? Something is really different about him…" Thought Rukia.

* * *

_**(In the Cellar)**_

They both went to the stockroom or as Tessai-san would call… "The Cimmerian Cellar". There was full of medicine, bulky boxes, soul candies and a variety of gigai containers.

Yet, it was pitch-dark and was arguably hard to see anything.

"Please, kuchiki-san… If you may," Urahara declared to her that she can now choose from the gigais within the cartridges.

"Hmmmm…"

Rukia knelt down while cupping her chin to look closer. She was seriously looking for something more durable and dependent.

"It's so dark in here…" She mumbled.

Urahara opened his white paper fan, trying his best to hide his sinister smile and most importantly, his strange desires for Rukia.

He then glanced at the pretty little shinigami,

A gaze full of malignant intent.

His eyes drenched in lust.

"So did you already pick one? " Urahara asked at the same time stooped down as he slowly slipped his hand inside Rukia's floral shirt.

"What the- ?" Rukia was shocked, she accidentally bit her plump lips as she attempted to grab Urahara's hold on her. Unfortunately, she couldn't even counter his sudden tackle.

Her ravaged gigai finally gave in…

The mad merchant grappled Rukia and placed her into a half-off the bed position.

Urahara's vertical-patterned hat and paper fan flew and fell flat on the cold floor.

"Damn it, Urahara! What the hell are you doing? Are you freakin' crazy? Let me go! Let me go!" Rukia yelled desperately.

"Gomen, kuchiki-san… but, it cannot be helped." replied Urahara.

"Huh? What're you even talking about? Get off of me!" She asked again, out of breath.

But, Urahara did not respond to any of her questions and began moving his hand around Rukia's faux body.

She was helpless,

She couldn't do anything,

But, to scream and endure the lust hungry Kisuke…

"This is definitely not the Urahara… I know." She muttered, struggling on his tight grasp.

"Hmm… This looks interesting." He said while he flailed Rukia's skirt off.

"Teme! Stop it! Let go of me!" Rukia yelled as she continuously fights him off, even though she knows that it's no use.

Urahara's hand went over Rukia's untainted breasts.

"Wow, Rukia. You have very soft ones…mind if I look?"

The former shinigami took out his zanpakutou, Benehime, from his old rustic cane and cut Rukia's undergarments. It left her barely naked with only her tattered shirt on.

Rukia was so scared, lying there under Urahara Kisuke's huge and manly figure.

Urahara kisuke, whom she thought was her friend and provider…

Who would've thought he was a rabid wolf in sheep's clothing.

They were all alone and the room was so damp and dark.

Outside, the gray clouds finally poured down its drizzles and so, it started to rain...

Droplets of it that came from the hole on the roof, cascaded on Rukia's pale, angelic face.

The only thing echoing through her shattering mind are the words,

"U-urahara… WHY? "

**To be continued…**

* * *

That's for my first chapter! Updates will be coming soon! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Midori Signing Off (for now) ^_^ * I shall be patient***


	2. The Merchant's Addiction

**Midori**: It's me again~! This is Chapter 2 of "Once a friend, forever Hunger Lust." My typing skills suck, I know. Gomen ne ^_^

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything. Tite kubo owns it but, I call the shots! (Again, joking~!)

**Tip:**While you dudes read this fic, try playing EMILY (by Paraluman) in the background. Creepy O_O

* * *

_**/The Merchant's Addiction/**_

By: Mika DLC * Midori

The blonde businessman began licking along her soft bosom, his arousal expressed none but sheer delight.

His hands touching her slender body…goes lower. Beyond the small shinigami's imagination.

Urahara then slowly dipped his long fingers in her delicate domain. Rukia screamed so loud but, he only took her reaction as a sensual pleasure.

"If you could, Kuchiki-san…

…I would like you to keep screaming like that."

He said while his fingers were playing through the walls of her sensitive femininity.

"Why? What the hell is happening…?

Rukia couldn't believe what she was going through right now.

"I see, please…

…SCREAM for me, Rukia."

He said, with him almost drooling over the raven-haired heroine.

Rukia still strives to silence her piercing shrills. She thought that if she unintentionally gave what Urahara wanted, who knows what madness he will unveil after. And so, she concealed every point of sound that she could squeal on, possible.

"Why so quiet, Rukia? If ya won't scream… I'll make you." He smirked as he gently pushed his digits inwards. He continued on pushing them back and forth.

Rukia couldn't handle such sexual pain. She did her best, but it wasn't enough to what was about to happen.

"Aahhhhhhh! Yame-mette! Please, stop it!"

"Huh? But, Rukia… aren't you even feeling a slight tinge of lustful temptation?"

He suddenly pushed his fingers aggressively, knocking every thin layer so hard that Rukia's body went uncontrollable once again…

And with that swift moment, she finally broke through Urahara's strength.

She hastily ran towards the door but, the skillful mad-hatter was much faster. He was just in time to catch her with effortless grace. He pulled Rukia's hand, swooning her into his arms and unexpectedly _**kissed**_ her.

"N-n-nani?" She murmured.

Speechlessly screaming in Urahara's mouth,

Rukia was getting weak and vulnerable. Yet, he wanted more from her.

And so, he deliberately heaved his wet mouth and bonded his tongue on the petite princess'. He was wrapping his own with hers, locked by lusciousness and frailty.

Rukia was in a state of dark paranoia, to add to her messed up anxiety, Urahara forcefully lowered her target. Licking and kissing her smooth neck.

"How could something so unforgivable,

Become something so… so good."

Thought Rukia as she closed her eyes. Her body tames upon the slightest of touch. Caressing throughout her dainty figure.

"Rukia, I think you're really into it, now…

…_**DO YOU SURRENDER**_?" Urahara said calmly.

* * *

"**DO YOU SURRENDER**?"

.

.

.

"**DO YOU SURRENDER**?"

.

.

.

.

"**DO YOU SURRENDER**?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Huh? What the- Am I out of my mind? This is crazy!" Rukia spoke in her mind, suddenly shoving Urahara away.

"LET GO!" She spitted recklessly.

She was banged onto the crooked walls, it took a few seconds before she held her head up and grasped for breath. Urahara wasn't surprised as much, though.

"Hmmm…Rukia-chan."

He muttered while walking towards her.

"Rukia-chan, what's with you all of a sudden?"

He then stretched his long arms against the wall Rukia was leaning on.

The small damsel was in between them, and with it, she had no passage for another escape.

"You've become so addictive, Rukia-chan." He said while rubbing his nose through the thickness of her sweet-scented, midnight black hair.

* * *

Now, face to face.

Rukia was covered in tears but, her eyes were showing anger.

She wanted to give up already. She wanted to end all of this, somehow.

She hoped with everything she's got that it would be over soon.

"Why? Why...?" She repeatedly spoke in her wounded heart.

"Rukia-chan…

I told you before…

That kind of expression doesn't suit your cute face." He said, nonchalantly pecking her rosy cheeks.

"Rukia…"

He gently stroked her hair away from her face.

"Rukia…"

He whispered again and again in her ear.

"_**Watashi anata ga hoshiino**_…"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_That's it for chapter **2**! ^w^_

_I'm gonna update soon for the **3rd** and last Chapter!_

_*_Tomorrow is gonna be** HOBBIFEST**! and i will turn on my **_COSPLAY MODE_***

See ya guys!** Midori Signing Off (FOR NOW)~!**


	3. Vindictive

Midori: This is the last chapter! At last, now let's see if this dark story has a happy ending, shall we? The cosplay event was a success! I was very happy and glad that things went smoothly.

Okay, enough of this.

Disclaimer:I wouldn't put this here, if I was the owner… which I wished XD

*The ones that are in Bold and in Italics are some of the lyrics in the disturbing song, **EMILY by Paraluman.**

* * *

/_**Vindictive**_/

By: Mika DLC * Midori

_**As I picked up all the pieces the you've left behind**_  
_**My heart bleeds your smile and my soul starts to die**_

_**Now I'm screaming and shouting I can't hear a thing**_  
_**My eyes burn in blisters I can't feel the pain**_  
_**And I don't know why I'm here, don't know why I'm here...**_

Rukia could not help but, react in such a shocking manner. Those three words made her feel haunted from head to toe, and made her shiver to her utmost core.

"U-u-ura-uraha-ha-hara…" She breathed with every fiber of her being on the edge of falling into hopelessness.

While the cunning shopkeeper was slowly fondling around her, and continuously whispering the words, "Rukia… Please let me…"

"_How? Why did this all happen? What's truly going on?"_ Rukia thought, hoping to reach out from what was more understandable.

"Please, let me have YOU…"

Again, he inserted his fingers into her pure virginity. The crying shinigami could only yelp and shout for him to stop, Urahara purposely wanted to make her suffer more.

"_**I… I… I CAN'T - TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**_" Rukia gasped.

He was still uncontested and yearning for her submission. The rugged retailer relentlessly played his fingers through as Rukia's tiny form, as her lithe body was dominated by a much supreme one.

By his persistency, Rukia's fluid essence spurred out and in enjoyment, Urahara immediately licked the sticky substance off his fingertips. He then crouched down right in front of her and began to _eat_ her untouched innocence. The purple-eyed princess was desperately struggling for help and salvation.

"Anyone…please… _**HELP ME**_!"

* * *

_*__**SLAAAAAP**__*_

"Ouch, What the HELL-? Oh, it's just a mosquito. Tsk, why is Rukia taking so damn long?" Ichigo said as he bounced on his messy bed, finally finished cleaning and fixing everything in the house.

"Maybe I should go there…that midget really likes me getting all worried, huh!" Ichigo murmured, while his eyes focused on playing Rukia's Chappy soul candy on both of his warm hands.

"Ichi-niisan! Are you there?"

"Huh? Yuzu…what is it?" Ichigo's eyes widened at his little sister's alarming voice.

"Could you… please help us… get Dad down from the acorn tree?" Yuzu smiled.

"WHAT? Why can't he just get down by himself! He's a grown man for Pete's sake!" Ichigo was pissed. Just another delaying tactic for him was the last thing on his mind.

"Well, he can't. He says he's afraid of heights…and so am I. Karin is still cleaning downstairs. Please, nii-saaaan…" Yuzu begged for her big brother to help her.

Ichigo eventually accepted it. After all, that's what big brothers do. They try their best in helping and protecting their little brothers and sisters. Though he was easily annoyed by the circumstances, he still got up from his stubbornness and supported in any way the orange-haired kid can.

"Damn it! As soon as this is over… wait for me, Rukia."

* * *

"…_**Help me**_…"

"Please…._**hear me**_…"

"…_**help me**_."

Yet, nobody can even hear nor feel this tarnished soul's sorrowful weeping.

"Sugi ne, Rukia-chan? …you were amazing! Who would've thought you'd be this flavorful?"

As he was getting up, he then took his beloved hat from the floor and patted off the dust.

Urahara miraculously stopped and started to be his laid-back and clumsy old self again.

"Well, it's getting late… maybe you should head home now. Kurosaki-kun is worried about you for sure. C'mon, I'll help you dress up." He chuckled while picking up Rukia to stand.

"Yare, yare… I think I got a little carried away. Looks like I accidentally tore up your clothes. Gomen, Kuchiki-san. Hehehe." Urahara said as he rummaged through Ururu's cabinet, hoping to find a replacement for what he destroyed.

The creepy thing is, he was smiling all the while. Seems that he enjoyed playing with the petite shinigami's feelings. What led him to do such a selfish and crazy thing? Was it because he was lonely? Living almost his whole entire life in a candy shop with two not-so normal kids and a huge kidou master, can get any man to feel alone and hungry for love.

Was it just that… or even more?

"Here, try this! It pretty looks like your old one, huh? As far as the damage that I did to your clothes, I'm gonna let you have it! I know Ururu won't mind." Urahara told Rukia as she stared at the man's outstretched hand, handing clothes to her.

Rukia's dress wasn't the only thing that was scorned. Her mind, her heart, her soul, her sanity…All have been broken, all have been shattered.

She was gorged in fear as well as devoured by endless silence; she was forever tattooed with the notions of what just happened. She was lost in her own thoughts as she swiped the clothes from his hands.

She struggled to put on the clothes; it was as if there were unbearable weights on her whole body. Nothing feels right anymore.

"Huh? Do you not like the dress, Kuchiki-san? Oh, I get it. Wait, I'll help you put them on."

Urahara then carefully covered the intense nudity of her authentic shrugged but, finally gave all of what she believed and held onto. Ironically, The merchant dressed her like a gullible and innocent child.

"There! You look as kawaii as ever, Kuchiki-san!" He said as if nothing ever happened between them.

Rukia walked slowly through the sliding door, her eyes dull and without vividness.

"_I… I…"_ She said in her mind while trying her all not to cry once again.

"Hmmm. Looks like it stopped raining. Well, thank goodness for that!" The merry merchant peeked out the door, wearing a goofy smirk. He then came up to Rukia and held her shoulders from behind.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san. You can still come back here to fetch your gigai… tomorrow.

My shop is always open for my favorite customer."

Rukia didn't bother to turn to where the striped-storekeeper was. She just ambled away bit by bit…outside of the shop's territory, away from its owner who was drowned by merciless sexual desires.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara said, hiding his face in his green and white striped hat, "Ja 'mata!" He joyfully yelled while waving goodbye to the pretty little shinigami.

"I'll be waiting…" And a mysterious smile played on his poisonous lips.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Note:**

-As you guys have noticed, during "_Urahara's_" lustful state... he adressed Rukia as... Rukia/ Rukia-chan. But, in his normal and lovable state, he called Rukia...Kuchiki-san. :)

- I really don't know if I should write more but, I think it ended the way I wanted it to.

(HELL YEAH, with lots of questions, suspense and unresolved feelings!)

- Thank you,_** Bubbly-sempai**_for editing my work! I appreciate it :)

-Thank you also to my lil bro,_** Noah**_, who suggested the song to me a while back :]

*That's the end of that... I shall focus more on Naruto fics now* ^_^


End file.
